


Der Morgen danach

by Servena



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Morning After, Multi, OT3, Threesome
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: „Liebst du ihn?“(Enthält Deutsch und Englisch!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für die Sommerchallenge 2016.

Als er wach wird, steht Marlene gerade vor dem Kleiderschrank und zieht sich ihr Nachthemd über den Kopf. Er beobachtet, wie sie sich neue Kleidung aus dem Schrank sucht. Durch die Jalousien fällt Morgenlicht und malt Streifen auf den Teppich und auf ihren nackten Körper.

Sie schlüpft in frische Unterwäsche, zieht sich eine dunkle Stoffhose an und streift sich schließlich eine leichte Bluse über. Fertig angezogen betrachtet sie sich einen Moment lang im Spiegel. Als sie sich zu ihm umdreht, lächelt sie und legt einen Finger an die Lippen. Dann huscht sie barfuß aus der Tür.

Er steigt vorsichtig aus dem Bett und sucht sich ein Shirt und seine Boxershorts aus dem Haufen Kleider am Fußende. Dann folgt er ihr in die Küche.

Sie hat bereits die Kaffeemaschine angestellt, die nun leise vor sich hin blubbert. Er setzt sich an den Küchentisch.

 „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, aber ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen“, sagt sie und stellt zwei Tassen auf den Tisch.

Er nickt. „Er schnarcht. Und im Bett breitmachen tut er sich auch.“

Sie lacht. „Vielleicht sollten wir ein größeres Bett kaufen“, sagt sie mit einem Funkeln in den Augen.

Sie sieht schön aus, stellt er fest, noch schöner als sonst. Einzelne Strähnen sind aus ihrem Haarknoten gerutscht und hängen ihr ins Gesicht und ihr Lächeln überstrahlt alles andere im Raum. An ihrem Hals ist ein kleiner blauer Fleck zu erkennen, von dem er sich nicht mehr erinnern kann, wer ihn verursacht hat.

„Liebst du ihn?“, fragt er.

Sie hält inne und denkt einen Moment darüber nach. „Noch nicht. Aber bald.“

Er nickt langsam.

Sie tritt hinter ihn und fährt mit ihren Fingern durch seine Haare und über den Nacken. „Du liebst ihn“, stellt sie fest.

Er muss nicht antworten.

Sie hören das Geräusch nackter Füße auf dem Fußboden und dann steht James in der Tür, die blonden Haare zerrauft und unbekleidet. „Please someone tell me there’s coffee.“

Marlene lacht und stellt ihm eine Tasse hin. „There’ll soon be.“

„Couldn’t find your clothes?“, fragt Niki als James sich auf den Stuhl neben ihn fallen lässt.

„Well, you’re wearing my shirt“, sagt James mit einem Schulterzucken und einem entwaffnenden Lächeln.

Ja, das Shirt ist ein wenig groß, denkt Niki jetzt.

Marlene schenkt ihnen Kaffee ein.

„Thanks”, sagt James und fügt charmant hinzu: „You look lovely today.“

Sie erwidert sein Lächeln. „Thanks!”

„And I really appreciate the hospitality“, sagt James, während er sich eine Zigartte anzündet, „though I think the bed could be bigger. Would be more...practical.“

Marlene wirft Niki über ihre Kaffeetasse einen bedeutsamen Blick zu.

Er seufzt. „You’re paying.“


End file.
